


Horse & Carrot

by slothprincess



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, erotic eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothprincess/pseuds/slothprincess
Summary: Robbie shows Sportacus what he can do with a carrot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Father for I have sinned  
> This isn’t what i wanted from life

“Show me again,” he pleaded, voice hitching, “Please, Robbie.”

Robbie smirked, twirling the carrot around his long fingers, making a show of serious contemplation. Before him his companion sat enthralled by the tantalizing display, hanging onto every last twist.

“If you insist.” He shrugged, pursing his lips and licking a long strip down the vegetable. His eyes flicked to the side, making sure Sportacus’ full attention was on him. Perfect. Slowly he began drawing the carrot in and out of his mouth, sucking on it with desperate abandon, moaning candidly. With each thrust it slipped a little further in, the tiniest bit deeper until he could almost kiss it's leafy, green stem.

Sure, it was no difficult feat for him, but Robbie was nothing if not a model showman. And so with a particularly emphatic motion he enveloped the carrot further, devouring it lustily. Sportacus practically whimpered at that, eyes glued to Robbie’s lips. 

This power. It was intoxicating, heady. Everyone's hero with eyes only for him. He chuckled darkly. There were many, many kinds of power in this world. Perhaps he couldn’t deadlift a car or perform a triple backflip, but this, the power to command Sportacus’ total attention, however briefly, was well worth it in spades.

“Do you like that?” He hummed slipping the phallic vegetable out his mouth, relishing Sportacus’ intent rapture. With his tongue he licked intricate patterns over the carrots bumpy exterior, just barely allowing his teeth to scrape it's flesh. “I wish it were you.”

Giving a low sensuous groan, he took it back in, gaze darting down with a cruel mirth to where Sportacus laid sprawled on the cement. It was with a dark glee he took note of how much snugger the other man's pants appeared, blue fabric stretched over a not so small package. If only the townsfolk could see their hero now, red-faced and panting, hair disheveled, and forlornly pawing at himself. Like some kind of animal. 

Robbie withdrew the carrot with a wet pop. “What would they say?”

“P-pardon?”

His little puppy was confused, how charming. “What would they say,” he repeated, “If they could see you like this? The townsfolk, all your friends?” 

Sportacus’ mouth sprang open forming a large “O.” The look of sheer shock and betrayal radiating off him made Robbie shiver. 

“I could show them, you know? Accidentally drop a tape. Why they might even kick you out! Public indecency. You'd have nowhere to go. Face it, you and your loose, loose morals, are just as bad as me, no matter how hard you try to deny it.”

“No! I'm not like that.”

Robbie leant down, supporting himself on the other man's shoulders and dangerously close, “Yet, you're no prisoner here either. Are you?”  
And with a contemptuous serenity he popped the carrot into Sportacus’ open maw.

The elf’s eyes were bright and wide with fear and just the barest hint of desire, mouth stuffed full, debauched and totally his. Sometimes the bad guy did win.

Strings of drool laced the carrot as he withdrew it from his hero’s mouth. Delicious.

“Maybe some healthy things aren't so bad after all,” he murmured, inspecting the vegetable.

Then purring, and with one last tempestuous look at his fallen foe, bit down as hard as he could, snapping the carrot with an audible snap. Sportacus wailed with want.


End file.
